Alistair Oh
Alistair Oh is an Ekaterina who was incleded in Grace's will as one of the contestants for The 39 Clues. 'History' When Alistair was young, his father, Gordon Oh, was killed by an assassin. He was raised by his uncle, Bae Oh. Later, he found that it was his uncle who ordered his father's death to which he was angry about and wanted revenge. He eventually got that revenge by putting Bae in jail for the crime of ordered murder by contacting Madrigals in the U.N. He also was shortly a business tycoon as he invented the microvable burrito. 'Cards' Alistair appears on many cards including Number 34, Alistair Oh, 102, The Clue-Craft 3000, which he designed. Alistair is also on Card 168, Bae Oh,where there is a letter about him and 224, The Double Crosser, which features him the final two are 226, Alistair The Underdog and 227, Gordon Oh, which has a coded message from Alistair on a photo. 'Family' * Gordon Oh - Father (deceased) * Bae Oh - Uncle (in custody) * Lin Oh - Mother (deceased) * Hae-In Oh- Grandmother * Henry Cahill - Grandfather * Jane Cahill - x21 Grandaunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - x21 Granduncle (deceased) * Luke Cahill - x21 Granduncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - x21 Grandmother (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - x21 Grandaunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x 22 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Alistair has only been described as an old Korean man who dresses in fine suits, a yellow scarf or tie, and carries a diamond-tipped walking cane. The walking cane, in reality, is used to store Alistair's secrets, as discovered by Amy and Dan Cahill in One False Note. ''According to ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets, it is a high-tech safe and practically a mobile Clue-hunting base. Alistair is a Korean man usually trying to make some kind of alliance. He prefers to team up with Amy & Dan, because he knows how good they are at finding clues, but secretly he truly feels sorry for the children because of their past; Alistair wanted to make up for his appearance on the night Hope and Arthur died, so he chose to help the kids. It is also shown that Alistair cared deeply for Hope which could be a factor in his alliances with Dan and Amy. He is an Ekaterina, and when Bae Oh dies or retires, he will be the leader of the Ekaterina branch (he actually secretly became a Madrigal, and has no intention for becoming the leader. Rumors have been spreading about him ever since.). At the end of The Sword Thief, we leave Alistair waiting for revenge. Before Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent died, he made some sort of promise to them, presumably about Amy and Dan Cahill's safety. He was possibly one of the best Cahills to keep this promise because he is closely related to Grace (cousin). Alistair Oh is a former microwavable burrito tycoon. Alistair has a butler, driver/pilot and a beautiful house in South Korea. In The Maze of Bones, Alistair makes a short, unimportant, alliance with Amy and Dan Cahill. Also in The Maze of Bones, he makes an alliance with Irina Spasky. He is not seen much in One False Note, he is only seen when Amy and Dan put their tracker on him and steal his clue. In The Sword Thief, Alistair makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings, who then make an alliance with Ian and Natalie Kabra. The Kabra siblings leave Alistair and the Cahills for dead in a cave, which Alistair and the Cahills proceed to blow up. Alistair fakes his death in the explosion so he can go after his uncle. Alistair meets with Dan and Amy in the 6th book in Indonesia (again). It was once mentioned that Alistair and Irina Spasky shared a bowl of bi-bim-bap (비빔밥) together. Alistair was teasing her of flirting, each time her spoon clinked against his, the entire time, and finally succeeded in making her laugh. In The Viper's Nest, it is revealed that Alistair got an A in Acting when he was at college when he pretended to die in front of his uncle Bae Oh 'Plot Overview' The Maze of Bones Alistair is first seen when Grace's will is being read. He forms a brief alliance with Dan and Amy, after the two siblings discover a secret library, and the next step towards the clue: a copy of Poor Richard's almanac. When the mansion starts burning, Alistair races out with the almanac. Alistair is then confronted by Ian and Natalie, when he got off of his plane in France. He escapes them by getting them into a fight, claiming to the attendent that he had fresh fruit in his luggage. Upon leaving, he is ambushed by The Holts. Later, he saves Dan and Amy from Ian and Natalie in the Catacombs. He saved them in order to make up for leaving them in the burning building and stealing the important book. One False Note In this book Dan and Amy spy on Alistair. Then while he is napping they put Mr. McIntyres tracker in his cane. When Alistair meets Mr. McIntyre he was angry and storming him saying that he was the one that put a spying pin on his cane and also took an important paper in his cane. The Sword Thief Alistair made an alliance with Amy and Dan. The 3 then flew on his plane to Korea. Then Alistair, Dan, and Amy are captured by the Holts. The Holts lead them to a subway station. When a train comes The Holts run away leaving Amy's foot stuck in the rail. Alistair quickly saves Dan and Amy from the train. However, the Yakuza find them and slice Alistair leg. The 3 run away from the Yazuka Warriors until being saved by the Kabras and Nellie. At that moment an alliance of Ian, Natalie, Dan, Amy, Alistair, Nellie, and Saladin is made. They all went to Alistair's estate in Korea. He also found that his uncle, Bae Oh, hired a man to kill his father. They all go to a cave. They find out the clue is GOLD. Dan then tricks the Kabras into thinking there next location is Lake Tash. The Kabras leave and close the exit. Dan then reveals that their real next location is Egypt. The 3 then make a cave explosion to escape. Alistair then pretends to be dead to find his uncle and ditches them. Beyond the Grave Alistair offers an alliance to Amy and Dan. They then use his submarine to get to the Temple of Isis underwater. Though after this he went away. In Too Deep Alistair stumbles upon Dan and Amy while searching for information about Robert Henderson Cahill, an Ekat that collected 37 of the clues. They decide to temporarily team up to solve the clue in Robert's poem, which was Water.They spend the night at the Ekat Stronghold, which Isabel sets on fire during the night. During the fire, they get trapped on the roof. Irina Spasky comes to save them and succeeds, but she does not survive and dies a hero. The Viper's Nest Isabel Kabra blames Alistair for Irina's death and now Dan, Amy, Alistair, and Nellie are wanted by the police. They escape in Irina's old boat. Alistair is then captured by Bae Oh. He escapes by pretending to be dead and then knocks out Bae with Pepper Spray. He is then captured Iby the Holts. But Dan, Amy, Nellie, and Hamilton Holt (secretly) free him. The Emperor's Code Alistair offers another alliance with Dan and Amy but Dan and Amy do not want to. Later on while Dan is missing Alistair tries to help Amy and Nellie find Dan and translates a chinese poem for them. He also wrote the chinese word for "grace" while waiting for them to arrive when they were meeting. Into the Gauntlet Alistair is at the Stratford church and accidentally gives away that he has 14 Clues. In the gauntlet, he tells Dan to stand up when the rockslide begins and tells Isabel the Clues he knows after she threatens to kill one of the children he loves (Sinead, Amy, Dan). But after it, he is going to testify against Isabel Kabra for murdering Amy and Dan's parents. Mission 10: End Game Alistair has become a Madrigal and tests you on computer hacking. He is in Grace's underground base center in her burnt down mansion. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines His picture was under one of the paintings in Casper's apartment once decoded it says: "Must be monitored at all times" The Medusa Plot In the prolouge, Alistair is kidnapped in an elevator in Israel, along with Ted Starling 'Talents' Alistair is very good at betrayal and is deceptive. He is also good at gaining others trust. Alistair can be very resourceful because he is a rich man. He is a very good actor being able to convince other people. He once convinced Bae Oh that he was dead in The Viper's Nest. 'Online' Alistair appears in Missions 5, 7 and 10. He wore a disguise in Mission 5. 'Alistair's Alliances' See main article: Alistair's Alliances 'Clues he is known to have' He has 15 clues, but only 8 are named. Silver - confirmed when interrogated by Isabel Kabra Phosphorus - confirmed when interrogatted by Isabel Water - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 6 Gold - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 3 Uranium - confirmed because he visits The Bermuda Triangle regularly Zinc - confirmed due to his alliance with Sinead Myrrh- confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 4 Iron Solute- confirmed when he said he knew the true meaning of RESOLUTION in Book 1 Possibly every other Ekaterina clue. 'Things That Alistair Oh Has Invented' Microwave burritos The ClueCraft 3000 Rocketboard Alistair's Submarine, the submarine that was used in Book 4. 'Cards' Alistair's main card is Card 34. He is also in Card 226 'Images' alistair being serious.jpeg|Alistair Oh alistair being suspicous.jpeg|Alistair being suspicious alistair shocked.jpeg|Alistair being shocked alistair wiht his cane.jpeg|Alistair with his cane. Category:Oh Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Multiples Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Mission 10 Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Major Characters Category:Mission 5 Category:Mission 7 Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Category:Leaders